Harry Potter and the Year of Change
by PrinzessTinkerbell29
Summary: Summary: Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. SLASH. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.


Title: Harry Potter and the Year of Change

Author: ZivaLevi/PrinzessTinkerBell29

A/N: I took this fic over for Ziva and I am keeping her real chaps that she has already and then going from there. Plz bare with me thank you PrinzessTinkerBell29* I am going back and fixing all the things wrong but keeping the story the same :)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

ATTENTION PLEASE READ: I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the time line forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you, but I make it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

Summary: Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. SLASH. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

Chapter 1: Realizations

Harry Potter was not your average boy, soon to be a man. Harry was 15 about to turn 16 on July 31st.

It was June 15th and the summer holidays had started 2 weeks before. Now most teenagers would be ecstatic about this, but not Harry.

You see, Harry was a wizard. He attends a wizarding boarding school by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He liked being at Hogwarts because he could learn magic and he had friends there that he could hang out with and talk to.

During the Summer, however, he had to live with his relatives, the Dursleys. His Aunt Petunia, who was his mother's sister, her husband, Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. Now you may wonder what was wrong with that. Sure, he may miss his school friends, but wouldn't he want to spend time with his family and friends there? The thing is that the Dursley's HATED anything that they classed abnormal and the biggest thing was magic. They hated it so in turn they hated Harry.

Harry had been left on their doorstep when he was just one year old on November 1st 1991. The Dusrley's feelings toward him reflected in their actions toward him. Up until his 11th birthday when he got his Hogwarts letter his bedroom had been the cupboard under the stairs, after that he had been given a Dudley's second bedroom out of fear that they would get in trouble with wizards.

Ever since he was old enough he had been made to do all the chores in the household. Including; cooking, cleaning, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, painting the shed and fence when it needed doing, vacuuming, dusting, dishes, laundry, and whatever else his Aunt and Uncle could think of.

When he was old enough he had started school with Dudley. Not by his relatives choice, of course. They didn't want questions being asked had he not turned up. It was when he started school that his had finally learned his real name. He had always thought is way 'Boy' as that is all he could remember ever being called.

He remembered coming home after their first test at the end of the first week of school. He had gotten full marks while Dudley had failed. After the punishment that he received for that he soon learned not to do better than Dudley and so his marks dropped. Though the teachers asked questions, they soon stopped and just went along with it.

The punishments that Harry received varied. Sometimes he was locked in his room for a while, sometimes he was locked in his room without food for days and sometimes (though rare) he was beaten.

This summer was different though. The Dursleys were taking the Orders threat seriously and so Harry was left alone to do as he pleased. The Dursleys stayed out of his way and he had no chores.

At the moment Harry was thinking about everything he had come to realize in the last two weeks.

Sirius' death was not his entire fault. The blame lay with Snape, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Sirius him. Snape because he couldn't let go of a schoolboy grudge long enough to teach him Occlumency, Bellatrix because she was to one to send him through the veil, Voldemort because he is the one behind the whole thing, Dumbledore because he hadn't told him anything he needed to know, such as the prophecy and the fact that his scar was connected to Voldemort and therefore Voldemort could send him real and false visions, and Sirius because he wasn't taking the duel seriously and let himself be distracted.

After thinking about Dumbledore's part in Sirius' death, he started thinking about what happened each school year and came to a conclusion. Dumbledore knew. Either that or he was behind everything. The Headmaster of Hogwarts knew everything that happened within the castle walls as the portraits, the ghosts and even Hogwarts herself let him know what was going on. At least that's what it said in Hogwarts, A History.

Yes, he had finally read it after years of Hermione telling him that he should.

Another thing he wondered about being the Weasley's. Why would a woman who had 2 children already graduated from Hogwarts, 3 children currently attending Hogwarts, 1 stating that year and 1 due to start the year after walking through a Muggle train station yelling for all the world to hear "Now, where is platform 9¾?". Harry hoped beyond hope that it was just a coincidence and nothing more. Though they had not done that since his first year.

Harry also hoped that his friends were his friends and not just friends with him because of his fame or something like that. Though after thinking about it for a long while he realized that Ron had not ever been that good of a friend. He always got jealous of Harry. Harry honestly had no idea why he was still friends with the red head, especially after the events of fourth year. But he would come back to that later.

He had spent the first week going over all of this and had decided to come up with solutions to all the problems later. For the last week he had been rereading all his course books from the different years at Hogwarts.

A/N: If you like or have a comment or question, please take the time to review.


End file.
